Ryan Ross
Backstory Ryan Ross is a rich, reclusive, and paranoid character appearing in The Financier. He served as one of Jackdaw's investors, hence the name "The Financier." He's a stereotypical, middle-aged American millionaire; he lives in a penthouse in New York, which is heavily guarded and protected. His paranoia can be attributed to his support of Jackdaw; he expects to be targeted by Halcyon. In Storyline The Financier The Freelancer is sent to New York to infiltrate a penthouse known to contain Ryan Ross, the target of the mission. Ryan's penthouse is heavily guarded by bodyguards which have a check-in protocol as well as alarm systems wired up to the doors and windows. The protagonist is to retrieve a hard drive and eliminate/capture Ryan Ross. In the game, Ryan's behavior and extensive security reflect his paranoia, indicating he has an anxiety disorder; if alerted, he will lock himself in a panic room, which is difficult to breach. Once the panic room is breached, Ryan will attack the Protagonist using a Raven, which he drops upon death. Impact With Ryan and the hard drive found at his penthouse, Halcyon finds out about a bank that holds information regarding Phoenix. In response to this new information, Halcyon robs the Cincinnati Trust Bank in "The Deposit" to obtain the intelligence. Outcomes Ryan Ross' life will depend on the player's actions in The Financier. If the player kidnaps Ryan Ross, this is considered the canonical version of events. It is implied later, that Ryan Ross is probably dead after the events of "The Deposit", but this is unconfirmed. The player can kill him, but with the exchange of a reduction of Net Profit. Killing him does not affect the story. Appearances * The Financier * The Deposit (only mentioned in briefing) * The Withdrawal (can be mentioned by The Protagonist if he has the same hair style as Ryan, easter egg) Behaviour By default, Ryan acts as a civilian and can be intimidated, except Ryan can sense the player faster than any normal guard. Once he enters his panic room, he will act as a guard and attack the Protagonist with a Raven. Trivia * Ryan Ross is the first (and currently the only) civilian-AI NPC to have a weapon equipped. * It is possible to extract Ryan without killing him even after the alarms go off. * Ryan Ross is currently the first (and only) target NPC that can be killed or kidnapped. * In "The Withdrawal", if The Protagonist's hair is identical to Ryan's, instead of addressing himself as "Alex Shaw", he addresses himself as Ryan Ross. * As mentioned earlier in Outcomes, Ryan Ross can be killed, but this deducts your Net Profit. * If you drop Ryan off the side of the building while he's unconscious, Rose will respond with the following dialogue: ** "Was that" ** "Did you just..." ** "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" *** You will also receive less EXP and money than usual, as dropping a body off the side of the building counts as a "kill" and killing Ryan halves the contract pay. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Phoenix Category:Male Characters